


The Meaning of Life

by kissa13



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa13/pseuds/kissa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is looking for an answer so he asks the members one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time posting here! I translated this in like 20 minutes so if you catch any mistakes please do tell me! It's short but I hope it's okay :)

What is the purpose of life?

It's Sunggyu who asks himself the question one day. For the first time in forever he has time to relax and read and generally just to laze around. So after finishing a surprisingly good book he finds himself wondering and decides to ask the members what they think.

He gets to Sungjong first while he's eating breakfast. When the youngest hears the question he seems surprised. He thinks a bit, frowning then he says maybe the purpose of life is to love. As soon as he says it he starts laughing and waves his hand dismissively that he's been watching too much Harry Potter lately and anyways why is hyung asking such weird questions...

Sungyeol thinks Sunggyu is joking when he asks him so he says immediately that the purpose of life is obviously fried chicken. When he sees that Sunggyu is serious (frighteningly serious to be exact) he assures him that he'll think about the question. That night Sunggyu finds a crumpled yellow sticky note on his nightstand that reads "I don't know what you think hyung but I live to fulfill my dreams. And of course to have fun and eat fried chicken =^.^="

Dongwoo is already waiting for Sunggyu and the leader doesn't even have to ask anything, Dongwoo starts going on and on about philosophy, destiny and how we are all made of stardust. When Sunggyu would start hoping that he finally gets his answer Dongwoo pats him on the shoulder twice and says that Sunggyu needs to find his purpose in life himself, because Jang Dongwoo and Kim Sunggyu were put on this Earth for different reasons. With that he stands up and leaves Sunggyu on the sofa alone, face buried in his hands.

After a while Myungsoo sits down next to him and Sunggyu takes the chance to ask him. Myungsoo squints his eyes and says he hasn't thought about this he's just glad to be here, but maybe this is the point of everything and our purpose is to be happy. Because just think about it, everyone strives for happiness. Sunggyu only nods as an answer.

Hoya is in his room packing when Sunggyu finds him. Upon hearing the question he starts laughing and asks "Hyung how can you not know this? It's 42!" Sunggyu slams the door behind him.

Woohyun is the last one to be asked, but he barely has any free time with his schedule packed full. Sunggyu asks him on a coffee break but Woohyun doesn't get to answer, a manager is calling him. At the end of the day around 3 in the morning Woohyun turns up staggering and yawning at Sunggyu's doorstep. He sits next to Sunggyu on the bed and steals his blanket. "I think the purpose of life is to leave something behind." he whispers "It doesn't matter if we do that by finding the cure to cancer or just simply by loving someone, the only important thing is to leave an impact. You can change the world by changing someone's heart." Woohyun slumps down and buries his head in Sunggyu's pillow. "Hyung I'm so comfy here please don't make me leave." he mumbles and falls asleep a second later and Sunggyu doesn't have the heart to wake him.

That night he sleeps on the couch. And as he keeps turning to find an at least semi-comfortable sleeping position he realizes; by asking the question he's already found the answer.


End file.
